KUROKO BALL Z
by KIRO-SON
Summary: A Cross Over Between Kurokos Basketball And Dragon Ball I Don't know How Just READ.
1. INTRO TO KUROKO BALL Z

After the fight with the monster known as Cell, a wormhole opens up and sucks Gohan in. Now he finds himself in a new world and landed into an apartment with a tall guy with red hair. How will our hero end up in this strange new world?


	2. Chapter 1 - GONE

In a fight that might be earths last chance a eleven year old boy named Son Gohan is clashing with with monster known as Cell.

Cell: **SAY GOOD BYE! HAHAHAHAHA!**

Suddenly a Blast of ki hits Cell behind, it was Vegeta using his Big Bang Attack!

Cell: **NO VEGETA!**

Goku: NOWS YOUR CHANCES!

Gohan: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gohan soon release most of his ki into his kamahamaha that overwhelms Cells kamahamaha. slowly walking with his kamahamaha still being released.

Cell: **I WILL BE BAAAAAACCCCK...**

Gohan's Kamahamhaha Went up into outerspace and Soon it stopped, and a huge landscape was gone. Gohan soon went to baseform and falls from the sky and lands on the ground breathing heavily.

Piccolo: he... He did it! Cells Ki is gone!

krillin: You mean were really safe this time?

Tien: Ya Buddy

Yamcha: Oh man it been a few years since someone told me that.

Everyone had a smile on there faces but soon after a dark hole came out of no were and it was dragging Gohan into it!

Piccolo: GOHAN NO!

Piccolo Soon started to fly after him.

Gohan: Pi.. cco. lo... Says weakly and soon is sucked into the dark hole. Piccolo sees that the hole is closing and is about to make it till it stops and his arm reach's the ground were the dark hole use to once be.

Everyone: GOHAN!

Tien: Go.. Gohan's ki it's gone!

 **So that was my first chapter and this is my first fanfiction sorry for the TYPOS. I only making this story for my brother and some people I know hope to see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Who are you?

A tall man who had red hair with a red T-shirt with blue jeans and had finally moved into his new house and is by himself and ready to start a new school year at the basketball team in just two days nothing could go wrong but yet it about to in so many ways.

Kagami: Man I can't want to join the basketball team it's like the only thing good about school. Oh wait and food lunch time too!

Soon he got into the shower thinking how what will happen at his new school and soon be new friends to have.

Kagami: Man I hope the basketball team is good this year.

Soon after the shower he put on new stuff to wear now he was wearing a blue T-shirt and some new blue jeans. Then he got up and went to get something to eat. He then got out from the fridge with ten hamburgers and something to wash it down.

Kagami:Wow this is just a light snack might need to get more.

Just then a earthquake happen it was a size four kinda small but Kagami was still eating did not care about it till he heard a scream and then he ran and open his door to see and saw a light and got hit in the stomach and went inside.

Kagami: WHAT THE HELL!

Then he saw a kid and he was hurt he was thing having a million questions

Kagami: who the hell is he?

Soon the kid got up and said a few words.

Gohan: Where am I?

Kagami: Who are you and what you doing in my house?

Gohan: Sorry but I don't know how I got here By the way my name is Son Gohan Nice to meet you Mr. ummmm.

Kagami: Taiga Kagami Nice to meet you kid.

Gohan: Hey I have a name you know.

Kagami: ya son whatever by the way were did you come from where your mom and dad?

Gohan:Um well

Then Gohan looked sad and had some tears

Gohan: I will never see them again.

Kagami then got pale and started to cheer him up.

Kagami: Do you got a place to live?

Gohan: No i don't got a place to live

Kagami: stop with the mr. Just call me Kagami

Gohan: Ok Kagami

Kagami: You can live with me and i will get you new stuff to wear later got it kid by the way how old are you?

Then kagami looked at his six pack and then thinking that he was short and about his age but then the kid said something.

Gohan: I am eleven Kagami

Then Kagami stopped for a bit

Kagami: YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN ME NO WAY YOU'RE ELEVEN!

Gohan: But I am Kagami I had to train to help with my father fight then started to get sad so Kagami try to stop.

Kagami: So you are here have some money i will get your room set got it kid.

*Shopping Place*

Gohan: man good job I buyed some new stuff to wear when I did.

Gohan: was now wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt with the latter 15 on it.

Gohan: man I need to take a test to go to school I still need to study if mom found out i was in another world and did not study

Soon Gohan gone completely pale and shaken it off Gohan soon got to a school and got the papers and did the test and got 100% and everything and went back to Kagami to tell him he now going to go to school.

*Kagami house*

Gohan walks inside and calls out kagami and then he tells kagami he is also going to school in two days too.

Kagami: I am going to sleep it is 8:00pm right now Good night Gohan

Gohan: You too Kagami

Soon all the lights off and gohan's in his bed and is about to go to sleep

Gohan: I will miss all of you guys I will hope that we can we each other good by for now.

Gohan falls asleep with some tears in his eyes.

 **Good Chapter I had to make another one because i could not sleep k see ya guys later and if you guys want you can pick the name of his moves for basketball just pick some good ones k bye**


	4. Chapter 3 - Basketball?

**Hey. I am here with another chapter I am making a move thats shows the ki of all the people on the field for Gohan but idk what to call it can someone make a good name for it? It's so he can pass it better and show where everyone is.**

 **dragon ball dragonball z and dragonball gt are all own** **By Akira Toriyama and Toei** **Animation Who ever owns kuroko's basketball**

Thinking " "

Moves [White Drive]

Kagami: Wake up Gohan!

Gohan opens his eyes and sees Kagami's face and then goes back to sleep.

Gohan: Five more minutes Kagami

Kagami: I said WAKE UP!

After that Gohan wakes up and sees that Kagami face is all angry.

Kagami: I will be going to the park to play basketball see you later just needed to say that and also say that I will be back later at 3:00Pm k good i'm going.

Gohan: Whats basketball?

Kagami then looked at Gohan and then said.

Kagami: You gotta be joking right? You don't know what basketball is?

Gohan: No but I did read about some basketball but never played it or even seen it I always had to study or train but never played basketball

It's true he never got to play basketball or any other spot he was always away saving the world or study the only other spot he played was baseball but that was because of yamcha he was a good baseball player they said.

Kagami: Get dress now.

Gohan: Were we going?

Kagami: We are going to help you know how to play basketball and know the rules.

Gohan: Umm ok Kagami just wait I need to shower and get dress.

Gohan soon tried to get off the bed as fast as he would but he fell off and hit his head then went to shower. When Gohan was showering he was thinking of how everyone was doing back home Hoping that they are all ok and cell was really gone for good. Later he got out of the shower and dried off and also got dressed into a purple t-shirt and purple pants with brown Shoes.

Gohan: "Kinda Reminds me of when i got that Gi from ah good times good times."

Kagami: Gohan Ready?

Gohan: Ya Kagami."Wow Kagami is the same size as I wonder if his training is like 's If it is then boy I am in trouble"

*Park*

Kagami: Now then we start but learning the rules to basketball well first off

*Soon after*

Kagami: And that's that now then shoot into the hoop like I showed you Gohan

Gohan picked up the basketball and then soon shot but missed he put too much power into that shot and it went over.

Kagami: Keep trying use a little less power on your shots.

Gohan: "Oh I think i got it I just got to you ki to aim it at the hoop like how Frizza did that with that huge rock and throw it at my dad that one time i get it now"

Soon Gohan used his ki to control the ball and it went in easy

Gohan: "Man I love ki alot"

Kagami: Nice Job I think we can call that a day you got good aim and now know all the rules to basketball lets get something to eat.

Gohan: Ok Kagami

*MAJI Burgers*

Kagami: This is one of my favorite places to go and eat! I will have 100 Burgers.

Gohan: Man can't wait to eat.

Soon they got all 100 burgers and then ate all of it in no time flat soon heading home and going to sleep so they both can start School. But what they did not know was that they both would be in the same school as each other the next day and soon be on the same team too.

*Kagami's House*

Kagami: I going to sleep good night Gohan.

Gohan: GoodNight Kagami.

Gohan went into his room and jump on to his bed and fell sound asleep he knew he would like it here in this new world with a new friend.

 **So that thats the chapter I will make a other one soon as i can k and should Gohan meet a girl to date or not I kinda want him to but also want to know if you guy want to you guys pick k I will make a other chapter later today Bye.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Joining The Basketball Team?

**Welcome back to some KurokoBallZ I made two new moves for gohan to use have fun reading.**

 **Dragon ball dragonball z and dragonball gt are all own By Akira Toriyama and Toei** **Animation Who ever owns kuroko's basketball**

*Kagami House 7pm*

Gohan had just woken up from his sleep and is now taking a shower.

Gohan: "Oh boy can't wait for school but I think I going to join a team to take my mind of things I wonder what everyone is doing now that i'm in this new world.

Gohan soon got out of the shower and got dress and saw that Kagami left for school and that he had 20mins to get to class.

Gohan: I OVER SLEPT!

*School*

Gohan soon used his super speed to get to school in 2 minutes having 18 minutes to himself.

After the 18 minutes he went to class and open the door and sat down and doing his homework.

Gohan:" Oh wow this stuff sure is easy to the work my mom made me do."

Remembering all the studying he did brought a chill down his body. After school he went outside and saw that there were clubs trying to make people join their club.

?: Join the Swimming club

?: Join the Baseball club

?: Join the Basketball club

Gohan: "I think I should join the basketball club to help with my skills and who knows I might make new friends."

Gohan went to were the sign ups were and he saw someone he know someone tall with red hair It was Kagami!

Gohan: Kagami!

Kagami: Gohan what you doing here?

Gohan: I joining the basketball club that's what I doing here

Kagami: No I mean what you doing at this school?

Gohan: Oh I go here i took a test and they made me go to this school for learning they said I was too smart for 5th grade so they moved me up to 10th grade Kagami.

Kagami: What! You got to be pretty smart to skip 5 grades well I was going to join the basketball club to but I got lost do you know where it is?

Gohan: Yea just follow me

They both walked to the sign ups and signed up and went home.

*Somewhere in school*

Kuroko: Huh basketball club

Kuroko signed up for the basketball team and left.

*Kagami House 9pm*

Gohan: Goodnight Kagami.

Gohan: Goodnight.

They both went to sleep when Kagami was dreaming of food all night and Gohan was dreaming of how everyone is doing.

*Dragon ball z world Right after Gohan gets sucked in*

Everyone: GOHAN!

Tien: I can't feel Gohan's ki

Krillin: No he can't be dead he can't

Piccolo: No Gohan

Yamcha:Damit we couldn't do anything to help.

Vegeta: Shut up all of you lets just go to the dragon and wish for everyone to come back to life so Gohan will come back to life he has not died yet befor so we can wish him back along with trunks.

Krillin: Your right Vegeta good thinking.

The Z fighters flyed of to kami's lookout to use the dragon balls.

Krillin: Shenron come forth

The sky turned dark lighting coming down at random then a green chinese dragon came out from the dragon balls

 **You have summoned me speak your wish so I shall grant it and be on my way.**

Krillin:Shenron We wish all the people who died from the monster known as Cell be brought back to life

 **Your Wish has been granted on to your next and final wish so i shall go to sleep.**

Tien: Still can't find Gohan's ki

Krillin: Shenron Where is Gohan?

 **The one known as Gohan is not in this dimension he is in a different one.**

Piccolo: Can you wish him here?

 **It is beyond my power to grant that wish now speak your next and final wish.**

*Same thing as in dragon ball but more sad and trunks does not leave and Goku is back to life to help find Gohan with king ki

Goku: Son I hope that your ok we will find you.

 **There Gohan is now joining the basketball club and i did what happen after Gohan gets suck in the dbz world. Hope to see you again On Chapter 5 Kuroko Ball Z**


	6. Chapter 5 - Meet The Team

**Hello again guys I now going to show the team to everyone :D.**

*Seirin High School Gym*

Gohan's pov: Kagami and I were walking to the gym to start the first practice of the Seirin High School basketball team. Kagami was wearing a dark black t-shirt, with white shorts. I was wearing a purple t-shirt with magenta sweat pants. I looked around I saw a guy who almost like a cat, yeah really a cat... Then I saw guy who had the hair of lebron before he joined Cleveland. There was also a guy who was running around yelling at people he wore glasses, there was also a guy whose eyes looked really weird, then a guy walked up to me he looked normal with black hair.

"Hello, my name is Shun Izuki you can call me Izuki, so what brings a kid like you here" He said while patting me on the head.

'I REALLLLLLY wanted to throw across the building and whip out a kamehameha and then and keep punching him tell he is 10 ft under.' Gohan thought

"Well hello my name is Son Gohan and you can call me Gohan i am here to join the basketball team Izuki." Gohan said with a tick mark on his head

Izuki picked me and said " Maybe when grow up and be big and strong like me."

'I'm 100,000,000,000 times stronger than you' Gohan thought

After that I Headbuded him in the face causing him to fall down.

"Sorry about that but that's what you get I don't like getting picked up." Gohan said in a Nice tone

Izuki then started to roll around the floor in pain.

'Devil' Izuki Thought.

"OKAY! EVERYONE LINE UP!" A girl yelled.

"I'm Riko Aida, I'm your coach for the year, yes I am girl if there's any problems my fist will help you!" Riko said in a happy tone

"Now TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRTS!" She said

"WHAAAATTT!" Everyone even Gohan said at the same time

"Hi my name is Junpei Hyuga, and Riko can determine a player's ability by look at your abs but I think shes just being a pervert."

"HYUGA!" She said angrily

We all did as she said. She looked at are abs and then she looked at mine.

"WOOOAH."

"What?"

"You must have trained all your lives for those abs" Riko complemented

'I did' I thought

"Really wow, thank you." I said in a nice tone

"How old are you?" Riko asked

"Eleven years old" I said

"WHAT?" everyone said except Kagami

"WOW, you must be really really smart!" Riko said

"Wow thanks I guess" I said blushing

She check the score for everyone's ability. Then she asked everyone.

Then suddenly, a blue hair kid, around the same height as me. Said "You forgot me, I'm Tetsuya Kuroko."

'What's up with eleven year olds joining our team' Riko Thought

"WHAT WHEN WHERE YOU THEIR!" Said Kagami

"I been here the entire time why do you ask?" Kuroko Said

'I didn't even sense his ki here what is here' Gohan thought

"Umm ok well 2nd years vs 1st years" Said Riko

Riko stepped to middle and Kagami and Mitobe line-up for the tip. I was on the right side well the person named Kuroko was on the left. Riko threw it in the air.

 **CLIFFHANGER i wanted do that k next is 2nd years vs 1st years i made the ultimate move for Gohan see ya.**


End file.
